nationsgamefandomcom-20200215-history
NATO Republic
An important note: This page may/may not be controversial in content, as it may include highly disputed information. If you dispute this, please note that this is the truth that its founder knows and that it might as well as be the actual truth. NATO Republic is an alliance that is quite a peculiar one. It seceded from SPQR on its founding date meant to be a sort of puppet alliance of it, as well as to serve as a cold reminder of its failures. Most people, however, do not recall remembering the actual intention of it, nor will anyone accept that intention, as the planning stages were buried under walls of text and an unwillingness to accept the truth recalled by its founder. It eventually grew, albeit quite slowly, into a small alliance that had a mostly quiet existence, and it had no other purpose than to simply exist as a reminder to a very specific person about NATO Republic. Until the 11th of June, that is. History Once upon a time, its founder was a part of SPQR, a very tiny nation who just so happened to know and interact with on a daily basis the higher ranks of SPQR. His nation grew up under their care, and all was well. As a way to create an alliance with no actual purpose other than to be a puppet and to be a meme, Fegelein decided to found it after some fantasizing in the SPQR General Chat. And so it was found. Initially, the alliance did not have any other members than the founder himself, and was thus still considered a member of SPQR. Eventually, people did join the alliance, but the first two members of the alliance were peculiar. They were brothers, and hated each other. Naturally, Fegelein wanted to keep the peace, and so had them both join the alliance. Over the course of its existence, it did grow through the alliance rankings, while otherwise not doing anything else. Until June 11, that is, It did join the Union of Petramic Alliances, but of course, it did not do much. Because it was a meme. And because the alliance was a meme, along with other reasons, it was kicked out of UoPA. The June 11th Incident For a while now, NATO Republic had begun to raise some misfits that came about from the lack of oversight. When it was kicked out of UoPA, NATO Republic turned out to have been found to be part of a conspiracy to oppose the UoPA , even though basically that was more like 1/15th of the alliance. From June 11th to June 12th, the alliance began to arm itself for the fight for its life. On June 12th, NATO Republic immediately found itself on the defense from aggression of the UoPA, the aggression having been cited to be preventing UoPA's overthrow, as well as its founder being associated with the alleged reincarnation of Walrai. Its various members engaged in combat on several fronts, though was mostly defeated due to the UoPA's quick response. Since then, it had been going on the defensive. Current Status Disbanded. Future Disbanded, though it may reform at some point in the future. Category:Alliances